1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp for fastening a hose to a pipe and more particularly, to a high-strength hose clamp, which is durable in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A˜1C show a hose clamp according to the prior art. According to this design, the hose clamp comprises a binding belt 11, and a screw holder 15 holding a screw 10. The binding belt 11 has a through hole 14 in the flat head thereof, two side notches 13 at two opposite lateral sides of the flat head, and four stop flanges 12 at two ends of each of the side notches 13. The screw holder 15 has two mounting plates 16 respectively fastened to the side notches 13 and stopped between the stop flanges 12 and locating rods 17 respectively extended from the mounting plates 16 at two sides and inserted through the through hole 14 from the back side toward the front side and then respectively clamped on the front surface of the flat head of the binding belt 11 in four corners around the through hole 14. This design of hose clamp is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. When the user rotating the screw 10 to fasten up the hose clamp, the tensional force produced from the rotary motion of the screw 10 may cause the locating rods 17 to deform and to disengage from the flat head of the binding belt 11 (see the imaginary line shown in FIG. 1C).
2. When rotating the screw 10 to fasten up the hose clamp, the tensional force thus produced may cause the mounting plates 16 to deform and to disengage from the side notches 13 of the flat head of the binding belt 11.